


Aftermath

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, Ficlet, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Hurt Spock, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: Decisions, decisions... We all have to make them. Who lives with the aftermath?





	

Story Notes:

Art by Taranteljazz

Been ages since I've written anything.  I just love this manip my friend made and I just had to write something for it. 

 

It happened. I hated myself for sending him out like that. It reminded me of the other time I had to choose between him and McCoy. We weren't as close as we are now. It's never easy to make decisions, especially the ones that could change someone's life. We were lucky again, for he made it. Barely.

I have to live with the fact that he almost died because of my decision. Of course, he would tell me it would be illogical to beat myself up about it. He was doing his duty to Starfleet. He'd do it again, if need be.

The aftermath of all this changes a person. You wonder will he ever look at you in the same way. You wonder if next time will be the last. 


End file.
